evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Griffin Hallsey
Griffin Hallsey is a playable Hunter character in the game, Evolve. He is a trapper who relies on direct control over the monster in battles. His Harpoon gun allows him to control the monster to a limited degree. While he has a harder time trying to track the Monster than Maggie, the Monster has a harder time trying to escape him. Biography They make horror movies about the things mounted on Griffin’s wall. This veteran Trapper relies on deployable Sound Spikes to keep tabs on the Monster’s movements. But when it’s time to face off with his prey, he breaks out his Harpoon Gun to pin it down – like shooting a giant, angry fish in a space barrel.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/trapper/griffin Griffin was born on Io, but his family very quickly accepted a charter with NORDITA and he's spent his entire life in the Arm. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 Weapons and Equipment Harpoon Gun The Harpoon Gun fires a massive harpoon at targets, doing medium damage and then creates an energy beam that tethers the target and the user, limiting the former's movement in that it can't move away from the user. Because of this, it is used to protect allies being targeted by the Monster or to prevent the Monster from escaping. The beam is broken on Griffin's command, if the monster knocks Griffin back far enough away or when an obstacle comes between Griffin and the monster. It has a moderately long reload time. Gauss SMG Griffin's side-arm is a Gauss SMG. A solid mid-range weapon that serves as his main tool for doing damage with fair accuracy. It is rarely used in engagements with the Monster as the Harpoon Gun's utility offers more to the team. Sound Spikes Sound Spikes are sound-sensitive mines that trigger upon the Monster's loud approach, notifying the team of its whereabouts. Triggering it does not destroy it, meaning it can still be left to be activated again at a later time. It, however, can be sneaked past by the monster or destroyed from a distance. Only five may be activated at a time and placing a sixth will disarm the oldest. The best places to put these are in bushes at chokes point or intersections where the monster may travel the most. Mobile Arena The signature ability of all trappers, the Mobile Arena, a massive energy dome contains the Monster, Hunters and wildlife to a specified area for sixty seconds or until the trapper deactivates it or is incapacitated. It has an approximate three-second arming time after which it powers up and creates the barrier. Hunters can enter this barrier at will but not exit it. After the arena is deactivated, it is put on a sixty-second cooldown. It is used by Hunters to force the Monster to fight as it cannot escape. Trivia *During Development, Griffin had gone through many names, including Le Roux and Kingsley Solomon. https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 *Griffin is voiced by J. B. Blanc. *It is possible that Griffin's design is based on Van Pelt, the hunter from the movie Jumanji. References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Trapper Class